baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Gnoll (bandit camp tent)
See bugs |allegiance = Enemy Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Three |required_other = |area = |organization = Chill |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 15 |xp_value = 35 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |s_v_breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = gnoll_bb |override_script = GNOLLF GNOLLFB |class_script = SHOUT |race_script = WTASIGHT |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE02) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLL_B GNOLL_BB |store_code = |animation = 32768 |color_metal = Light Iron Gray |color_minor = Medium Brown |color_major = Dark Iron Gray |color_skin = Dark Bronze |color_leather = Dark Beige |color_armor = Red – Tinted Black |color_hair = Auburn }} A typical chaoticb male humanoid representant of his race, this gnoll can be found in the northernmost tent of the Baldur's Gate Bandit Camp, together with a veteran and a flind. Biography Like some other gnolls, this one is a member of the Chill, a mercenary group, lead by Ardenor Crush, that serves under Tazok during the iron crisis on the Sword Coast. Involvement Three gnolls have taken up quarter in the northernmost tent of Tazok's bandit camp, a typical one, a veteran and a flind. ; Original game In the original Baldur's Gate, all three will attack on sight if the party enters this tent when exploring the camp. ; Enhanced Edition In the Enhanced Edition, these gnolls initially are not hostile, though they don't have much to say. However, they will only remain neutral if the party has joined the bandits and was accepted as new recruits by Tazok. If Gorion's Ward instead decided to storm the camp, they will attack – as they will if somebody opens the locked chest in the north of the tent which contains a Pearl Necklace and . Gameplay *Regarding combat abilities, this gnoll is identical to any common one. **He moves slower than the party, at a scale of 5 opposed to 9. **The gnoll has difficulties to decide which of the party members he should attack. **When wielding his halberd, he doesn't benefit from any weapon proficiency bonuses, but doesn't receive penalties, either. **The gnoll attacks at a range of 2 ft and with a speed of 9 once per round with a roll of 19, dealing possible piercing or slashing damage of 1d10. **He has an effective armor class of 5 and no particular resistances or vulnerabilities. **His health adds up to 15 hit points, and he has the same saving throws as a usual fighter of level 2. The gnoll's combat morale is fairly average, failing at a value of 5 and being restored within 1 round. *** In the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, he may, however, not react as the usual panicked creature, as the RandomWalkContinuous action is removed from his script. *When defeated, he drops a halberd and some random treasure; the latter can also be stolen from him. * In the original Baldur's Gate, he cannot be detected as an evil being present in the area.b Cut content The gnoll's AI script checks if the party already has had a hostile encounter with Garclax in the camp's cave – and in this case would make him hostile, even if the other conditions aren't met. However, the needed "shout" from Garclax for this to work will not be heard. Notes *In addition to the RNDTRE02 random treasure, this gnoll has a more valuable random item, RNDTRE04.itm, on his creature file, though unassigned to any inventory slot and thus not stealable nor dropped. Some specific gnolls drop that one instead of the less worthy loot. Bugs * According to the Monstrous Manual, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, which the is based on, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original game; the Enhanced Edition fixes their alignment. Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Chill Category:Cut details Category:Bugs